Worth Saving Me
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Macavity's touch still lingers, as does the haunting love...but when Macavity comes to find Coricopat in the junkyard, will Cori listen to him when he says he wants to change his ways? Will the Jellicles listen or will they banish Cori? Song-fic, R&R plz


Another Cori/Macavity one shot…it kind of goes with the one-shot 'Haunted'

I don't own anything, sigh.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Coricopat looked around as the Jellicles milled around in the afternoon sun. The haunting touch of Macavity still lingered…but Cori told the Jellicles nothing about, he told Munkustrap nothing, even when Munkustrap had asked him gently.

"I won't judge you if you've been with Macavity," Munkustrap had said to him. Cori had just shaken his head, saying that he hadn't seen Macavity.

It was strange, Cori couldn't help but think, that he had fallen hard and fast for Macavity…even though Macavity had attacked him in the alley. Cori closed his eyes, leaning against the cupboard. What had started off a pure panic for Cori, turned into one of the best nights. Frightened whimpers turned into happy mewls and deep purrs as Macavity's predatory growls turned into loving murmurs.

It was strange, for the both of them. Macavity had fallen for the tall, lean, calico mystic and Coricopat had fallen for the tall, lanky, ginger Tom fearfully called the 'Hidden Paw' or 'The Napoleon of Crime'…but Cori had fallen for him, and it made him shiver.

It was so strange, but Cori loved it…he wasn't so normal himself, so the idea of falling in love with Macavity was strange, but it was Cori. Cori ran his paws down his side, he couldn't mirror Macavity's touch, it was just…different. Macavity pushed the pads of his paws in a certain way, which turned Cori into a mewling mess. Cori smiled, opening his dark green eyes. If being normal meant he couldn't be with Macavity…then Cori didn't want to be normal.

Cori looked around the yard once more, at the unaware Jellicles. If only they knew of his secret meetings at night around the yard with Macavity…not always so…passionate, but most of the time it involved Cori lying against Macavity's side. Macavity murmured softly to Cori and rubbed his sides and spine the way Cori liked. Cori would latch onto Macavity as the dawn came and beg, and plead, with him not to go, to stay with him. Macavity would always titter softly, his silvery eyes downcast.

"Not now, Coricopat…one day, but for now, you need to go back to the Jellicles," Macavity would always murmur to him, before nuzzling his cheek and disappearing into the lightening sky, leaving Cori alone and sad.

Cori closed his eyes, trying to stop the sudden rush of tears that appeared in his green eyes. He barely spoke to Tantomile anymore, Bast, he barely spoke to anyone…other than Macavity. What had happened to him?

"Macavity!" Cori's eyes shot open as he heard Demeter's scream. Cori slowly climbed to his feet, watching as a dishevelled Macavity slid down a junk pile to land neatly at the bottom. Munkustrap was standing in front of Demeter already, his arms spread wide…but he needn't of worry, Macavity's silvery eyes were fixed firmly on Coricopat.

Cori tilted his head, Macavity didn't look…right. He looked like he had forgotten to eaten for a while, that he hadn't slept, that he'd been twisting his fur over and over into a state of despair. Cori slowly slid forward into the clearing as Macavity did as well. Startled gasps and murmurs stared up around the edge of the clearing, where the Jellicles were standing.

"Cori!" Munkustrap's voice yelled. Cori's eyes were fixed firmly on Macavity though.

"Cori, you fool, run!" Alonzo screamed at him. Cori just moved forward still, until he and Macavity were inches apart.

"What's wrong?" Cori whispered, raising his paw. Macavity raised his as well, pressing the pad of his paw against Cori's. The Jellicles all gasped in shock.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked as they slowly circled, paws still pressed together.

"No," Macavity whispered, his voice broken. "I need you," Cori blinked.

"I need you to save me, Cori,"

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
_And I'll leave this life behind me__  
__Say it if it's worth saving me___

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  


_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me__  
__Say it if it's worth saving me___

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  


_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me__  
__Say it if it's worth saving me___

Hurry I'm fallin'

Cori blinked, shocked. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist, pulling him close before resting his head against Cori's.

"I need you to save me, Cori," Macavity whispered. "Am I worth saving?" Cori pulled back, his paws resting on Macavity's chest.

"Yes, you are," Cori murmured, raising his paw to rub Macavity's cheek. Macavity closed his eyes tiredly, his head resting in Cori's paw.

"Cori?" Cori looked around at Munkustrap. Munkustrap stepped forward, his blue eyes unsure. Macavity just kept looking at Cori, not looking at Munkustrap.

"A-Are you sure?" Munkustrap asked, which raised uproar.

"Munkustrap, you can't be serious!" Demeter screeched.

"You can't let Cori go with him!" Alonzo yelled. Munkustrap held up a paw and silence fell.

"Cori?" Munkustrap questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, Munkustrap," Cori said clearly, looking back at Macavity. Macavity's silvery eyes stared back.

"Macavity?" Munkustrap asked wearily. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, his arms still wrapped around the small of Cori's back.

"If we allow you two to be together," Munkustrap ignored the uproar. "Do you promise not to harm the Jellicles?"

"I swear on my life, Munkustrap, that if you allow me to see Coricopat whenever I please, that I will not harm the Jellicles," Macavity told him. Munkustrap nodded and moved away, the Jellicles following him and arguing and complaining at him. Cori looked back at Macavity, slipping his paw into Macavity's. Macavity gave a tired, but relieved, smile.

"Let's go," Cori murmured, pulling Macavity back to his den…because whether the Jellicles liked it or not, Cori had given his heart to Macavity…and they'd better get used to it because Macavity was here to stay.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Another Cori/Macavity slash, sorry, I couldn't resist :P

Song is Savin' me by Nickelback!

I'm guessing my regular reviewers are reading this as well, haha, and I kept forgetting to put this up in my other updates but a guy who used to go to my high school, he works on the lighting in Mary Poppins which is currently playing near where I live…and he worked with Geoffrey Garret, yup, that's right, Skimbleshanks! I was kinda browsing through his friends on facebook and found Geoffrey and went holy crap!

Lol, too bad Geoffrey Garret's Skimbleshanks creeps me out :S

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
